Me gusta el novio de mi hermana
by USDALEY
Summary: No caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no hasta que sentí la suavidad de su nariz sobre mi hombro, apreté mis ojos con más fuerza, enchuecando mi boca para evitar gemir.Kami, es el noviode mi hermana..
1. Chapter 1

El novio de mi hermana

El novio de mi hermana.

Solía decirse que era absurdo, vivía una vida tranquila con mi familia y mi hermana.

Casualmente habíamos estado viajando mucho debido al trabajo económico de mi madre. No contaba con un padre de apoyo, pues había muerto varios años atrás causando por un derrame cerebral. Y sin poder hacer nada caí deprimida por unos meses sola en mi habitación. Mi madre se dedicaba a los que haceres del hogar…_no se daba por vencida. _Mientras mi hermana con tan solo 23 años ya era un grandísimo apoyo para la familia (Mama, Asuka y yo).

Tenía una vida por delante que por el apoyo familiar me había graduado de la preparatoria con honores.

Comencé mi carrera con medicina, me inquietaba la idea de poder ser una gran medico, aunque me conformaba con ser una simple enfermera ayudando a los demás.

_Quería__ aprender a salvar vidas._

Y fue una de esas noches, cuando yo, Haruno Sakura viviría una nueva experiencia en mi vida, al verme sellada entre la espada y la pared. Una catástrofe había sucedido a unas cuantas cuadras al sur del hospital, donde yo me encontraba.

Un autobús había arrollado completamente a un automóvil casual. Dejando a muchos heridos, dos de ellos graves y por desgracia una Sra. de mayor edad no alcanzo a cumplir sus 90 años.

Mi conciencia como medico indicaba salvar, pero no pude hacerlo con una joven vida en el trayecto.

_Era mi madre._

Trágicamente sufrí de más, no me daba la idea de haber perdido a mis dos padres por consecuencias del destino, mi único apoyo era mi hermana Asuka. La mujer ejemplar.

En ese accidente llevado acabo el 10 de octubre, atendí con urgencias a un joven chico no pasados de los 25. El era perteneciente del autobús, y relacionando con su tarjeta su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke.

En mi corta vida de 19 años, o en mi carrera como medico jamás había atendido a un paciente tan… tan perfecto. Aun siendo decorado por moretones y pequeños derrames en el ojo se notaba de vistazo que aquel joven era un tipo ejemplar y de cualidades externas comparadas con un dios.

Lo admito, el chaval me gustaba, y me gustaba mucho.

Pero creo que el destino, muy enemigo mío por cierto, me dio a conocer cuanto me odiaba, arrancándome al único chico de mi lista siendo atraído por otra mujer.

Una mujer de pelo ondulada de un color guindo brillante. Una mujer de ojos esmeralda un poco mas opacos que los míos. Una mujer que la consideraba la más ejemplar.

Una mujer de identificación Haruno Asuka.

.

.

.

Sasuke gustaba de mi hermana.

.

.

.

Mi hermana gustaba de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Aquí es cuando los problemas empiezan.

.

.

.

Yo gustaba del novio de mi hermana.

Intentare actuar como si nada, pero es complicado si tienes al chico que te gusta alado en tu misma casa.

Sasuke se había mudado con nosotras.

_Y esto solo empeoraba las cosas._


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento jaja esque tome otro capitulo de mi otra historia por este jaja que pena.. buenoen fin ha habido unos cambios, amm la hermana sera Ino, creo que como la conocen mas se daran mejor una idea de la historia esta bien? bueno secuidan mucho:

Naruto no me pertenece pero si esta historia (: y me alegro que existiera Kishimoto para darnos alegria con aquel manga...

bueno me despido... disfrutenla lectura

Desde este inicio de la semana las cosas se habían puesto un poco raras y las peleas de mí contra mi hermana habían estado muy abundantes estos días. Se la pasaba recalcándome lo rebelde que me portaba y que desde la muerte de mi madre me había vuelto una cria muy chiflada.

Ese era muy su problema, pues las cosas que decía no se acomplejaban a mi historial, si, talvez me portaba muy mal a menudo y le había estado faltando al respeto, pero es que la jovenzuela de mi hermana no me dejaba salir por temor, y ese temor por su parte ya me estaba colmando.

Llegue a pensar que lo que tenía era desconfianza, talvez pensaba que era una chiquilla inmadura, y que después de la muerte de mi madre haría lo que se me pegara a gana, acostándome con tipos a minutos de conocer o salir de la casa a echarme un cigarro. Pero eso era algo que no se había cruzado por mi cabeza ya que solo salía a pasear con mis amigas llegando a horas de la noche no muy adecuadas.

Fue hasta estos días que fui tratando mas a Sasuke-_chan, _así es, le había empezado a tratarle "_mejor"_ gracias a las tardes horas en que yo llegaba, ya que el también se encontraba despierto a tales horas de madrugada.

Y aunque nunca pude establecer una buena conversación con aquel sujeto, me sentía confiada con su persona, probablemente el me odiaba porque no paraba de decirme lo muy mal que yo le agradaba.

.

Trepe en la corteza del árbol que daba con el segundo piso, hoy también había salido un poco tarde de mi reunión con amigos, tuve que trepar por el viejo árbol ya que mi hermana no se había compadecido de prestarme la jodida llave de la casa.

-Rayos-maldeci por tercera vez al ver mi vestido estancado en una de las ramas-¡¡Kami que coraje!!-y aunque no era uno de mis mejores vestidos, el muy mono me había salido algo caro.

Removí con brusquedad la tela del vestido, llegando a oír el tronido de la cremosa seda… ahora estaba medio agujerado y Kami no me había ayudado a enseñarme a coser.

¿Y si mi hermana...? no, ella no me ayudaría.

Bueno lo llevaría con un sastre y estaría acabado dentro de poco…es cierto, gran idea Sakura, no había mas preocupaciones ahora tenia que dormir, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y el sol amenazaba con salir.

Me apresure a caminar con los pies adoloridos, usar tacones toda la noche llegaba a lastimarme las plantas de los pies.

-Estupidos tacones, ¿Por qué serán tan altos?-

Seguí caminando, mi cuarto estaba a algunos metros, en el camino comencé a ver las pinturas de mama y los bonitos adornos que hacíamos las tres.

_Los hermosos recuerdos nunca se borran…_

-Hmmn-

Oh por Kami-sama, definitivamente me quieren joder la vida.

Me detuve sin previo aviso al escuchar un ronco intento de quejido, me quede meditando en el centro del pasillo, sacudí mi cabeza y decidí omitir sus gruñidos siguiendo mi camino de vuelta a mi cuarto.

-Sakura-

Pero que cabronazo que es, que no se da cuenta de que prefiero no verle la cara, tampoco estoy lista para que me de su sermón, ni tampoco de que chismee con Ino-chan sobre mi mal comportamiento, eso si que no lo voy a tolerar _de nuevo_.

Decidí contestarle a mi modo.

-¿Pero que cojones quieres Sasuke-_kun_?-

Me di la vuelta viendo el contorno de su sarnosa sonrisa, en ese momento me arrepentí de verle la cara, sus ojos me daban un miedo profundo a la vez que unos malos escalofríos recorrían por mi espalda.

Soltó una grave carcajada, no sabia cual era la gracia y la verdad que no quería saberla, solo tenia deseo de irme a la cama y alejarme de ahí para que el muy cabron me dejara de ver.

-¿Cuál es la broma?- Insisto, no me importaba cual era la gracia, solo fue un intento para romper el hielo-¿?-

Paro de reír en seco, eso me causo inseguridad haciendo que inconcientemente me alejara de ahí dos pasos atrás, chocando con la fotografía de mi madre clavada en la pared. El me siguió los pasos quedando a menos de medio metro de mi alcance, comenzaba a apegarse a mi cuerpo, esta vez solo con su cabeza, su cuerpo permanecía quieto mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ami.

Uchiha Sasuke era mas alto que yo, era un hombre muy grande y formidable, además de ser un toron por sus fuertes brazos y por la anchedad de su espalda.

Cerré los ojos, no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no hasta que sentí la suavidad de su nariz sobre mi hombro, apreté mis ojos con más fuerza, enchuecando mi boca para evitar gemir. Sentía el rose de la punta de su nariz deslizándose hacia mi cuello, lo hacia con porte y elegancia, sin faltar la suavidad y la electricidad que su tacto otorgaba a mi piel.

Siguió avanzando, asta chocarla con las mejillas, que en ese momento creí rojas por lo caliente que se sentían mis pómulos. Sentí un roce casi indivisible de su boca con la mía, colmada y muy cachonda intente besarlo, pero cuando ya lo había intentado mis labios se quedaron en el aire logrando besar el puro aire del alrededor.

Que vergüenza, fue lo primero que sentí, el muy cabron me había dejando deseando mas, pero luego recordé-…-obviamente no me puedo empalagar con el, reí enchuecando mis labios.

Le voltee a ver, ya no me daba pena lo que llegara a pasar, le vi en su rostro la misma sonrisa, molestándome de nuevo pues aun no le encontraba la gracia.

-Estas borracha-se cruzo de brazos chasqueando la lengua, me miro con lastima y dio la media vuelta dejándome rojizamente enojada por su comentario.

-Cabron-pegue la vuelta como el lo había echo hasta sentir en mis manos la perrilla de mi puerta.

-Hmmn…molestia-

Sonreí con sorna nuevamente. Y tocando mis labios con la puntas de mis dedos, entre a mi habitación, sin percatarme de que el también sonreía por su lado.

Si… el muy cabron de Uchiha Sasuke me seguía llamando la atención.

El novio de mi hermana me seguía gustando.

* * *

Reviewz???(:

* * *

attentamente:


	3. Chapter 3

Esta mañana había despertado con un agudo dolor en el cráneo, masaje mi sien por un rato hasta recordar la causa de mi fuerte dolor. Recordé el gran reventón que pase con mis amigos, las luces, los bailes sobre la mesa al sonido de la música, y el sabor del alcohol.

Recordé como había sido atrapada en el pintoraneo pasillo de la casa, recordé como el novio de mi hermana rozaba mis hombros, cuello y labios con su sensual boca. Recordé lo mucho que eso me había excitado, así como también sus sonrisas burlonas y la vergüenza que me hizo pasar, recordándome cuanto lo odiaba.

Lo odio.

Lo odio

_Lo am…_

¡¡Por Kami!! Cuanto odio a ese hombre.

Me enjuague la cara y seguido la seque, pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo, así como también las ojeras marcadas bajo mi jade ojos, y el pelo rosado hecho un desastre.  
Seria mejor irme a bañar. Hoy tendría un pesado trabajo que hacer en el hospital, y no quería que la mala imagen que daba me hiciera perder a los pocos clientes que tenia.  
.

.

.  
Poco después salí de la bañera, pegándome en sima una toalla color vino, me arrope con la batilla blanca del hospital y me peine una cebollita amarrada de un rojo listón. Y como toque final coloque en mis orejas unos delicados lentes de fino cristal.

* * *

-Y bien Sakura ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo estos días?-Ino cogio la tostada con mermelada y mordió lo suficiente como para comérsela casi completa.

Aquella pregunta se me hizo de mal gusto, ya que ella sabía que desde hace un par de semanas los clientes en el hospital habían bajado drásticamente.

-Las cosas andan bien-di un trago a la tasa de café y junte mis manos ala altura de mi pecho observándola con desafío-¿Algo mas que quieras preguntar…Ino-chan?-en cuanto a menos preguntas, mejor seria mi día.

-Yo quisiera hacerte otra pregunta- el que había hablado era Sasuke-kun, parecía como si los dos se pusieran de acuerdo para joderme de loquera. Vi sus orbes negros observándome divertido, casi delatándome. Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado y por el rabillo del ojo vi como se le anchaba su sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke-**chan**?-pregunte asqueada, haciendo burla a su último apodo.

-¿Cuál fue tu hora de llegada ayer por la noche?-pero que estupidez, el mismo chulo no se tragaba su propio cuento y ahora quería delatarme con mi hermana.

Sasuke-baka intentaba joderme otra vez.

-¿Qué, acaso tu no sabes mi hora de llegada?-le di una mordida a mi tostada mientras arqueaba mis cejas esperando su respuesta, pero como era de esperar el no dijo nada-De todas formas siempre estas levantado a la hora que yo llego Sasuke-**chan**-sonreí triunfadora al notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos, Ino aun no lo había notado.

_Que estupida que es._

Si el podía joderme, obviamente yo podía con el y le calaría el doble.

-Hmn…no me interesa-esquivo mi mirada resignado mientras tomaba a Ino por la cintura con un posesivo abrazo, la estupida de la huera solo sonreía creyéndoselo todo.

Pero que animal que es, ¿El muy cabron intentaba darme celos? No intentes jugar ahora Sasuke-_kun._Que inútiles que son. Tome mi plato y le di el ultimo trago a mi café, tome el maletín aun lado de mi asiento y me dispuse a ir sin antes ver a la enamorada pareja de aquellos animales rastreros.

-Nos vemos en la tarde- salí de la cocina notando la ausente mirada de Sasuke. En fin…solo quería salir de la maldita casa y a mi me faltaba tomar el camión para llegar al hospital. Estos días son como para enloquecer a una persona.

* * *

Habia llegado por fin a mi consultorio, en la sala de espera encontraban una que otra persona esperando su diagnostico, hoy probablemente yo no los podría atender ya que desde hace unos días extrañamente había tenido mucho trabajo con uno que otro papeleo del hospital.

Hinata-chan tendría que arreglárselas para ser mi sustituto por al menos una semana, y aunque no fuera enfermera de tiempo completo pensaba pagarle el doble por su grata cooperación. La nena se había portado como todo un ángel al no negarse, pero claro… le tendría que pagar…

Y eso me costaba un jodido ovario

Realmente llegaba a ser demasiado coda.  
.

.

.

-Dra. Sakura afuera hay un joven llamando por usted.-me encontraba firmando unos papelas, pero escuche a Hinata llamándome en la puerta- Lo… ¿Lo hago pasar?- Hinata era una persona muy nerviosa, era bonita y algo sofisticada, además de ser una persona muy amable y adorable también.

Mostré una sonrisa en mi rostro asomándome sobre la pila de papeles en mi escritorio. Afirme con la cabeza mientras seguía marcando sellos y sellos en el papeleo.

Paso un minuto, tal vez dos…no llegue a darme cuenta de la presencia de dicha persona hasta haber sentido una mano aplastando rudamente los papeles, propinándome un susto y dejándome alterada.

En ese momento lo que se me ocurrió a la cabeza fue…

_¿Pero que mierda le pasa, acaso es un jodido loco?_Observe sobre la pila de papeles, viendo la gruesa mano sobre ellos, eleve mi vista viendo un mechón alocado de un color carbón.

_No me hagas esto Kami._Alcance a oír una risilla, casi inaudible. No sabia los motivos de porque me visitaba, pero aquí esa persona no era bien recibida.-¿Ahora que jodidos quieres…?-

_-Sakura-chan-_

Trague grueso y le mire malévola.Por un momento el aire se tensó, sentía como el viento que antes soplaba por la ventana se había detenido al instante en que lo vi. Realmente mi curiosidad era de ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Y ¿Qué era lo que quería de mí ahora?

-Sasuke-.

Ahogue un pequeño grito al sentirlo tan cerca, en ningún momento lo vi acercarse tanto. Y es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba sobre mi cuerpo nuevamente. Este juego suyo la verdad que me estaba jodiendo mi momento, pero una parte de mi quería que su piel chocara con la mía. Talvez aun no entendía que era novio de mi hermana y que ese simple hecho me hacia perder todo mi juicio.

Me puse a pensar por breves momentos hasta llegar a la conclusión… ¿Por qué el me busca tanto? Es decir…tiene una novia… y esa novia es mi hermana, si yo quisiera le diría a ella lo que estaba pasando…

¿Cierto?

No logre a pensar mas, no al sentí su húmeda lengua rosar con mi oreja, murmurándome cosas demasiado excitantes, humedeciendo mis bragas y poniéndome en el síntoma mas desesperante. Intente aguantar los gemidos mordiendo mis labios, pero todo intento por no hacerlo era inútil, tan solo simples besos en la zona sensible de cuello lograban descontrolar a una mujer débil como yo.

A una mujer con deseo como yo.

Lo tome del saco negro que llevaba puesto, me encargue de arrancárselo de una jalada y pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mi cuello.

-¿Tan desesperada estas?- siguió besándome, esta vez mis hombros, humectando la zona con su calida lengua.

-Cabro…n- solo pude emitir eso, los gemidos pasajeros no me dejaban ni respirar.

Los labios que antes besaban mis hombros se encargaban de darle placer a mi boca. Besaba rudamente pero a la vez lo hacia apasionado, sacándome aquella chispa de mi interior que nunca ningún hombre lo había hecho. El hecho de que Sasuke me hiciera gemir con tan solo un beso, no significaba que fuera especial…simplemente sentía una fuerte atracción, y ahora concuerdo que el sentía lo mismo por mi.

No había pensado nunca del hecho de ser la amante de alguien, ni mucho menos del novio de mi hermana. El deseo nuevamente borro todo de mi mente y le seguí besando, todo alrededor ahora me importaba una mierda.

Ambos estábamos excitados, lo llegue a compraba cuando rozó su grandísimo bulto sobre mi vientre. _Me sonroje._

Pero ya todo se había arruinado.

Ambos saltamos al oír la puerta. Muy acelerados y colorados nos apresuramos por acomodarnos la ropa, aquí no debía de haber evidencia de lo nuestro. Nadie tenia porque enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros dos.

-¿Sakura estas ahí?-  
.

.

.  
_¿I-Ino-chan?_Por Kami… ¿pero en que cojones me había metido? Ahora si que estaba muy jodido el asunto...

Y aquí termina jajaj …algo cortito ya lo se.. pero entiendan que no tngo inspiración y me cuesta inventar las historias… jajaja

a sii… el chan solo era para fastidiarle la vida a Sasuke Sasuke-nina ajajaj XD jaja lamento por aquellos que pensaron que me ekivoke :s dedi decirles (:

bueno chaoo


End file.
